


A Long-Expected Party

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Let Me Write Your Sequel, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written as a response to the Let Me Write Your Sequel challenge.  Unfortunately, the requester has since removed all of her stories from the internet, so the prequel is no longer available.  Basically, it involved Kon trying to figure out what to get Tim for a Secret-Santa gift exchange, and deciding on a complete set of the "Lord of the Rings" movies, which they would watch together and Tim would get to complain about as much as he wanted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Long-Expected Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a response to the Let Me Write Your Sequel challenge. Unfortunately, the requester has since removed all of her stories from the internet, so the prequel is no longer available. Basically, it involved Kon trying to figure out what to get Tim for a Secret-Santa gift exchange, and deciding on a complete set of the "Lord of the Rings" movies, which they would watch together and Tim would get to complain about as much as he wanted.

Things were going pretty well, thought Kon. They were only about an hour into the first movie, but already Tim had found plenty to complain about, snorting and making sarcastic comments every other minute or so. Kon just grinned appreciatively, even though he usually had *no* idea what Tim was talking about (Strider was supposed to be *ugly*? And who the heck *was* Tom Bombadil, anyway?)

They'd long since finished the popcorn, so Kon put the bowl on the floor and then, carefully, slid an arm around Tim's shoulders.

Tim sat bolt upright.

"Uh, sorry," mumbled Kon as he yanked his hand back, but Tim wasn't paying attention. His eyes were locked on the screen where the hot elf chick was standing at the edge of a river and commanding white CGI water horses to trample the black CGI bad guy horses. Tim was frowning.

"What? Why!? Why would they *do* that? Why would they change *that*?" He actually seemed really upset, so Kon hit the 'pause' button.

"What'd they change, man?" he asked.

"Frodo! He...it wasn't supposed to be like that. He wasn't _carried_ by someone else, like a _child_. He rode by himself - on _Glorfindel's_ horse, not Arwen's - and defied them right up through...even when he thought it was hopeless, when he was sick and wounded and alone, he raised his sword and cried, 'By Elbereth and Luthien the Fair, you shall have neither the Ring nor me!'" His enthusiasm carried him to his feet, shaking his fist at phantom enemies, and his voice echoed around the apartment. Then he blinked, and looked embarrassed, and lowered his arm. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I shouldn't let it get to me. It's just a movie."

Kon knew he was staring, but he couldn't help it. It was so incredibly rare for Tim to show so much, well, _passion_...about _anything_ , and he actually felt kind of stunned. "It's okay, man. You're kind of making me want to--" _kiss you_ "--read the book."

And that made Tim smile at him, that _real_ smile, and say, "Oh, you should, Kon. You may find the language kind of flowery and complex, but it's worth it, it really is."

"It's really...it's important to you, isn't it?"

Tim didn't say anything for a long moment, then he sat down and put his hands on his knees. "I...you know, I was the short guy in my class when I was growing up. Shorter than all the other guys and a lot of the girls, too." His voice was really quiet, and Kon almost didn't dare breathe, in case Tim decided to stop. "I got called 'shrimp' a lot." Kon found his hands closing into fists as he thought about what he'd like to do to the kids that made fun of Tim. "Frodo...he was just this Hobbit, this ordinary _little_ guy, but he was _brave_."

He stopped, and Kon thought about it for a minute, letting the silence hang between them. "You...identified with him," he said finally.

Tim's lips twitched into a small smile as he looked down at his hands. "I...yeah, I guess. I mean, he's the hero. He's surrounded by all these incredible people...kings and wizards and elves...but *he's* the hero. I always thought that was cool."

"*You're* cool," said Kon, and felt himself blushing. But it was worth it, because there was color creeping into Tim's cheeks, too. "I...I never thought of you as short," Kon added.

Tim looked up at that, amused and skeptical. "I did get something a growth spurt eventually, but I know I'll never be tall, Kon."

"Yeah, but...I really never thought of you as 'short', you know? You're compact, maybe, and wiry, and cool, and super smart, and really, really _dangerous_ , but--" He stopped, because Tim was smiling at him again. "Yeah. Um. Not short," he finished breathlessly.

Tim wrapped his hand around Kon's and leaned close. "You're _amazing_ ," he whispered, and it made Kon shiver because he knew Tim *meant* it, that Tim didn't think of him even a little bit as a half-finished, imperfect copy. And if Tim... _Tim_...thought there was something special about him, maybe...

His thoughts derailed as their lips came together. Tim traced the back of his neck, dragging his callouses against Kon's smooth skin, and Kon shivered again and sucked on Tim's lower lip, earning him a moan. "Kon," whispered Tim, then pulled back, smiling a little...and restarted the movie.

Kon just grinned and pulled Tim close. They had time.

* * *

Tim was complaining a lot less, now, Kon noticed after awhile. Of course, that might have had something to do with Kon's leaning in to steal a kiss every so often, or to trace the edge of Tim's ear, or nibble gently on his neck so he could feel Tim's pulse speeding beneath his lips.

But then, it wasn't as though Tim's hands had been idle. In fact, they'd been quite restless, sliding over Kon's back, down his chest, beneath his shirt...

"I always thought he was cute," said Kon, trying to distract himself from the hand stroking up and down his thigh.

"Hmm?" Tim blinked and focused on the TV. "The elf? Legolas?"

"Yeah."

"Mmm. Not really my type."

"No?"

"Nah." He squeezed Kon's leg. "I have to confess, though...as incensed as I am that Aragorn is handsome...he *is* quite handsome."

Kon looked at the dark-haired actor appraisingly. "You think he's hot?"

"He...reminds me a little of Nightwing," said Tim, "though Nightwing's eyes are a deeper blue. And he has a better body." Kon glanced over at him, and Tim's face was _really_ red, and he was staring determinedly at the TV.

Kon smiled and leaned in, lightly kissing the corner of his jaw before whispering, "Does Nightwing know you have a crush on him?" He could almost feel Tim's skin getting hotter as his blush deepened.

In a small movement, Tim shook his head. "He's...I'm like a little brother to him," he said.

"That sucks, man," said Kon sympathetically, and kissed Tim's neck.

Tim slowly tilted his head to the side, giving Kon better access. "You don't...mind?" he murmured.

Kon laughed against his throat, making Tim shudder. "Why would I mind? Nightwing's hot. If I knew him better, I'd probably have a crush on him, too." He pulled back and put a finger under Tim's chin and turned his head until he was facing him. "It wouldn't change how I feel about *you*," he said with a smile.

Tim closed his eyes for a long moment and took a breath, then threw his arms around Kon's neck and kissed him *hard*. Kon lifted him into his lap and Tim straddled him easily, not even breaking the kiss as he spread his legs in a stretch that Kon would have found pretty damn uncomfortable, but that was just HOT when Tim did it.

In the background, the movie played on, florid music and British-accented characters occasionally distracting them.

"Sir Ian McKellen is gay, you know," said Tim as he bit Kon's neck.

"Who?"

"Gandalf."

"Dude! Gandalf's *gay*?"

"His actor is. He was the Marshal at a gay pride parade and everything."

"Dude. That is so awesome." Silence, broken only by the soft sound of kisses and the TV for awhile. "If he were, like, a hundred years younger, I'd totally have sex with him. I mean, it's freaking _Gandalf_."

"And--" a gasp, "--ah, Magneto."

"It's the same *guy*? Oh man." He squeezed Tim's ass, which made Tim arch and thrust against him, which was like the hottest thing EVER. "God you're hot, Tim. Fuck. God, you're making me so _hot_." Tim groaned and thrust again.

"Kon," he said, rucking up Kon's shirt until Kon got fed up with it and held up his hands and yanked it off with his tactile telekinesis. Then he did the same thing to Tim, watching Tim's eyes widen as his arms lifted by themselves and his shirt flew over his head. It made a pretty picture, and he kept Tim's arms in the air for a minute, imagining a band tying his wrists together and pulling them upward. Tim gasped and arched beautifully against the restraint, and damn, Kon thought he'd been hard *before*.

But it was maybe a little *early* yet for bondage, so he released Tim's hands and reached up to cup his face. Tim raised an eyebrow at him. Kon just shrugged. "Maybe next time. I want your hands on me." Tim nodded and proceeded to make Kon very glad that he'd released him, stroking and pinching Kon's nipples as they shoved against each other.

"Kon," groaned Tim again, and Kon shifted and pushed and _moved_ them until he was on top, until he was grinding Tim down into the couch, and Tim was gripping his arms and biting his neck and grunting and...laughing?

"What...?" asked Kon.

"You're going to make me come my _pants_ , Kon!"

"Oh." Just the _thought_...Kon moaned and thrust. "That's...that's a bad thing?"

Tim laughed again against his throat. "Well...it's messy..."

"I'll clean you up," promised Kon with a growl and a *thrust*, and Tim threw his head back and came with a little cry, his body jerking hard against Kon's.

"Yeah," said Kon breathlessly. " _Tim_."

Tim shuddered for another moment, then leaned forward and said in Kon's ear, "Use your TTK to strip us." Kon closed his eyes and nodded, mentally fumbling with Tim's sweatpants and his own zipper as he tried to concentrate. The two of them drifted into the air, Tim's pants and sticky underwear slithering down his legs to land across the room in a pile and Kon's jeans tearing as he became impatient and used his TTK to rip them apart and off.

"Kon," said Tim, wrapping his legs around Kon's and plunging a hand between them to encircle Kon's dick. "God, you're so amazing," said Tim, "So hot, so perfect...I want you so much, wanted you _forever_..." He squeezed and pulled, the grip of his hand hard and strong, every touch sending a hot shock of sensation through Kon and every word making him want to whimper.

"Tim," he said, lowering them carefully to the couch with Tim on top. "Tim, oh. _Please_." He wasn't sure what he was asking for anymore, the words falling out of his mouth without conscious thought.

Suddenly Tim smiled, a sharp, easy smile that made Kon buck into his fist. " _Kon-El,_ " said Tim, " _Most beautiful, most perfect. My partner, my lover, my soul-brother..._ " and Kon's eyes went wide before they squeezed shut and he came in a burst of heat and warmth all over Tim's hand because Tim was speaking in _Kryptonian_...

Long ago the scientists had told him that he could hold his breath for an exceptionally long time. It didn't make a difference; Kon was panting hard, sucking in great gasps of air as his body went limp. "Where... _How_..." Tim didn't say anything, just lifted his hand and started _licking_ it clean. Kon closed his eyes and groaned. " _Fuck_ , Tim."

Tim smiled. "You taste good, Kon." Kon groaned again and Tim gave a small chuckle.

Kon opened his eyes and watched Tim finish cleaning his hand before reaching out and taking it in his own. "My turn," he said, and pinned Tim's arms against the couch so he could lean down and lick him. "I told you I'd...clean you up..." he said as he traced his tongue over Tim's balls and dick. Tim made a high, sharp sound and struggled against him, but Kon wasn't about to let him go, not when Tim's dick was twitching with every lick. "Can't go back on a...promise, right?"

"K-Kon," said Tim, shuddering, "Oh, Jesus, I can't--" His words became an incoherent yell when Kon wrapped his mouth around him and *sucked*. "Ah...fuck, * _fuck_ * Kon, it's so...it's too..." he whimpered and writhed, but he was getting hard again. Kon let him go to gently suck on his balls, eliciting a deep groan. " _Kon..._ "

Kon smiled and released him, looked up at Tim's flushed face. Tim's eyes were closed, his hands curled into fists where Kon still had them pinned to the couch. "Should I stop?" asked Kon innocently, and Tim _growled_. Kon gave his dick a long and careful swipe with his tongue, from the base to the tip and back, and Tim whined. _"Perfect,"_ said Kon softly in Kryptonian, and then in English, "My perfect, dangerous, beautiful lover..." Tim bit his lip and thrust his hips up in response."My best friend," Kon whispered before enveloping Tim again, and Tim went rigid, a keening wail rising from his throat as he came, arching and spurting into Kon's mouth.

"Kon," he whispered again and again, "Kon." Kon let his hands go and Tim sank them into Kon's hair, tugging insistently until Kon let himself be pulled up into a kiss. He could feel Tim's pulse throbbing fast and hard against his lips as Tim wrapped his body around Kon's, pressing them together as tightly as he could. "Kon."

Kon just held him, listening, touching him gently until he felt his heart beating slowly and evenly again. On the television the DVD menu played over and over again in an endless loop of music and motion. Kon reached out and the remote slid into his hand. He shut off the TV and wrapped his arms around Tim again, easily lifting the two of them to drift through the air and into the other room and onto Tim's bed. "Tim," he said, his voice low, and he thought about what Tim had said before, and what it must be like to be the 'ordinary guy' on a team of metahumans and demigods.

"Hmm?" Tim murmured sleepily.

Kon kissed him on the forehead. "My hero," he said and pulled Tim close.


End file.
